Fairy Tail's Dragon
by punchy98
Summary: I only own four characters. This story is a love story between Laxus and my oc Zeba. Plan on making other story to go with this one later on.


**Fairy Tail's Dragon**

 _I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the Fairy Tail characters. I only own my own characters. Please enjoy the story._

 _Chapter 1_

[No one's Pov]

Far away in a land filled with magic lived a dragon with great magical powers. This dragon hid among humans, it could look human and stay that way for a very long time. However every once in a while the dragon had to return to its true form. The dragon's name is Zeba and this is Zeba's story. Zeba is 23 years old in human years, and is a female dragon. At the age of 6 (in human years) her family disappeared, leaving her behind and alone. She was lucky that she learned to transform and look human. So when Zeba left her home to look for her family, she mad sure she looked human. At age 7 she came across a wizard from a guild called Fairy Tail. The wizard chose to take Zeba back to his guild and the wizard's name is Makarov Dreyar, the third master of Fairy Tail.

When Zeba arrived at Fairy Tail, she was first introduced to Makarov's grandson.

"Zeba allow me to introduce you to my grandson Laxus," said Makarov.

"Hi Zeba its a pleasure to meet you," said a boy with blond hair and gray eyes.

"H-hi," stuttered Zeba.

Zeba had never been around a large group of humans until she came to Fairy Tail. So she was pretty scared to be around human wizards.

"So, do you know any magic?" asked Laxus.

"Y-yes, I do know. My parents taught me before they disappeared," Zeba said with a small stutter.

"Your parents disappeared, were you looking for them when I found you?" asked Makarov.

Zeba nodded her head and looked down at the ground with a sad look on her face. Makarov puts a hand on Zeba's shoulder.

"You're welcome to stay at Fairy Tail as long as you like. Maybe you can be a wizard here when you're a little older," said Makarov with a kind smile.

And that's how Zeba's life at Fairy Tail began. Of course no one at Fairy Tail knew she was a dragon. She didn't know what would happen if they did find out she was a dragon. All she can do is wait and see. Zeba also hopes its nothing bad.

 _Chapter 2_

[Zeba's Pov]

Many years have passed since I came to Fairy Tail. I am an S-class wizard just like Laxus. I find it funny, he acts like a jerk around everyone but me. Gramps (Makarov) thinks that the reason why he acts the way he does is because I'm his best friend since we were kids. I tend to do missions by myself a lot. Sometimes Laxus would drag me off on a mission with him. I am currently on my way back to Fairy Tail from a solo-mission. A small town was having some trouble with some bandits, so I went and took care of the bandits. I approach the doors of the guild and I could hear the usual brawls among members of Fairy Tail. I smiled before throwing the guild hall doors open.

[Laxus's Pov]

I leaned on the railing of the second floor of the guild watching everyone fight each other. The newest member of Fairy Tail was trying to stop Natsu and Gray from fighting each other. My mind began to wonder where Zeba is. I know that she should return from her mission today, but there was no sign of her yet. Next thing I know the doors to the hall were thrown open.

[No one's Pov]

Everyone stopped fighting and stared at the doors. There stood at the door was a girl with fire red hair and blue eyes. The girl was wearing a black halter top, black pants, black boots, and two necklaces around her neck. On her right arm was the Fairy Tail symbol and a tattoo of wolf howling at a crescent moon. As soon as everyone saw who was at the door, they began to cheer. The girl than walked over to the guild master.

"Welcome back, Zeba. You missed some interesting things while you were gone," said Master Makarov.

"Is that so, now I'm interested. What did I miss?" Zeba said.

"First off we have a new member to our guild. They also partnered up with Natsu and Happy. Last but not least Gray, Erza, and Natsu joined up in a team with the new member. Also the new member's name is Lucy," said Makarov.

"Well it seems like I missed all the fun," said Zeba with a smirk.

[Lucy's Pov]

Who is this girl? Master Makarov called her Zeba. Her hair reminds me of Natsu's fire, her eyes remind me of Gray's ice, and she acts like Natsu and Erza. I better ask everyone.

"Hey guys, who is that exactly?" I asked as I turned to my teammates.

"That is Zeba Midneo," said Erza.

"She is an S-class wizard like Erza." said Gray.

"And she is a dragon slayer just like me," said Natsu.

"Wow, she must be strong to be an S-class wizard. How long has she been part of Fairy Tail?" I say.

"She has been here since she was a kid," said Happy.

"How do you know that, Happy? What if she joined when she was a teenager?" I asked.

"They all know because I told them. And I was a teenager when I met them," said someone behind me.

[Zeba's Pov]

I had just walked up behind this blonde hair girl that was asking questions about me, when I spoke the girl yelped and turned around to face me. Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Happy began to laugh at her.

"Sorry for sneaking up on you," I said to her.

"It's alright, but I'm sorry I asked so many questions about you. By the way my name is Lucy," she said to me.

"I figured as much, you are the only person I didn't know. And Gramps told me your name," I said with a smile.

"So, Zeba how was your mission?" asked Erza.

"Easy as pie, and with minimum damage done to the town. I just don't understand why it was an S-class mission. All I had to do was get rid of bandits," I replied to Erza's question.

"Maybe you should become an SS-class wizard than," said Gray.

"And spend years away from the guild. No thank you. Do you know where Laxus is?" I said.

"He is on the second floor," Erza said.

I nodded thanks to Erza and said good-bye to them as I headed to the second floor of the guild to look for Laxus.

[Laxus's Pov]

I watch Zeba walk up to Team Natsu and scare Lucy. Its so strange that no one can hear her walk up to them, unless she wants you to. I remember when everyone found out she was a dragon slayer, but she didn't learn from a dragon. Everyone thinks her parents were dragon slayers and taught her their magic. Zeba doesn't know if they were or not, all because they disappeared with out a trace.

"Hey Laxus," said Zeba as she came into my view.

"Hey Zeba, I take it that your mission was a success. Right?" I simply said.

"Yes, it was. What did the Thunder God Tribe do while I was gone?" Zeba replied to me.

I smiled to myself, since Zeba remembered my team's name.

"The usual as always," I said to answer her question.

Zeba just smiles at me and sits down at the same table. She then pulls out some papers and a map from her bag that always hangs from her shoulder.

"Still can't find them," I say.

"Yeah, its starting to become harder and harder to find someone who knew my parents. The only other thing I can think of is that my parents are dragons, and they can look human. It also makes me think that they aren't even my real parents. I just don't know what to do," said Zeba with tears starting to form in her eyes.

I know Zeba wants to find her parents really bad, but I also hate seeing her cry. For some reason everytime I'm out on a mission by myself, I end up asking about Zeba's parents. I can only hope someone hears about us looking for her parents.

"Don't worry about that, okay. I know you will find something soon," I said to try to cheer her up.

She just nodded her head and went back to what she was doing.

 _Chapter 3_

[No one's Pov]

Sometime has passed since Zeba has return to Fairy Tail. Of course everything has always been the same in the guild. Shortly after Natsu, Happy, and Lucy took off with an S-class mission that they were not allowed to do. Gray went after them to try and stop them, but never came back. So Makarov sent Erza and Zeba to go get them. Everyone knew that they would be in trouble after Zeba and Erza dragged them back.

[Erza's Pov]

Those idiots just what were they thinking. Sure Laxus teased Natsu about being an S-class wizard. Then they sent Happy to grab an S-class mission. Maybe after the master is through with them, I might just kill them.

"Erza, you better not be thinking about killing them. Cause you need to remember that I want to strangle them as well," said Zeba as we rode a boat to the island where Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Happy are.

"I know that all to well," I responded to Zeba.

[Lucy's Pov]

I just finished having one of my spirits dig a hole for a trap when Natsu and Gray came rolling down a hill into the trap. So my spirit fixed it up after they got out. We began to discuss what it is we should do when we heard thunder. We turned around to see what was going on, and we see lightning coming from no where.

"Crap, I forgot she can use lightning. Guess I better knock her out first chance I get," Natsu said.

"What do you mean, Natsu? Who is that?" I asked Natsu in a panic.

"It's Zeba and Gramps must of sent her here," answered Natsu.

"What?!" I said in a panic as I stared at the lightning.

[Zeba's Pov]

I had gotten tired of riding the boat, so I told Erza that I will use my lightning to get the island faster. It's a good thing that Erza know how I act when I'm pissed off. When I got there, I scared the villagers of the island and Lucy. I saw Gray getting up off the ground, I could smell blood so I knew he was hurt. I heard Natsu saying something about trying to knock me out.

"I suggest that you don't piss me off even more right now," I said to them while giving a death glare.

"I told them that the master might send someone else after them," said Gray.

"Gray sit down now. I will heal your injuries shortly. And I want know what is going on," I say.

They explained what was going on as I healed Gray with my magic. I was surprise that demon Gray's teacher sealed away was brought here. And someone was trying to undo the spell.

"Well, I have no choice but to help you guys defeat them. And if that demon gets free everyone might get hurt or die," I said after they finished explaining everything.

"Really? You are going to help us?" asked Lucy.

"Yes I am. Besides this will help me make time fly, before Erza gets here. I don't want to be bored until she gets here," I answered.

"Wait, Erza is coming?" asked Natsu with a scared look.

"Yes, Gramps sent us both here. Be luckly its me for now," I replied.

Gray, Natsu, and Lucy all paled. I knew that they fear Erza. Almost everyone fears Erza, except for me. I am one of few that Erza is afraid of.

[No one's Pov]

By time Erza arrived at the village the bad guys were defeated. Erza also had fallen in the trap that Lucy made when Zeba first showed up. Of course Erza was pissed off that Lucy, Natsu, Happy, and Gray went on a S-class mission when they weren't S-class wizards.

"Hey I was dragged here after Natsu knocked me out. Besides I was trying to stop them, and not get involve with this mission," said Gray.

"It doesn't matter what happen. You still did an S-class mission when you shouldn't of," said Erza.

"Erza, they may have done that but they saved the villagers lives," Zeba said getting Erza's attention.

"What do you mean?" asked Erza.

Zeba explained to Erza what she heard and what happened. Lets just say Erza was shocked from what she heard. Zeba also told Erza that the villagers still want the moon destroyed. Erza helped the village out as well.

"Thank you for your help wizards. Allow us to get your reward for helping us," said the chief of the village.

"I'm afraid we can not except the reward from you. You see our guild master did not approve of the mission," said Erza.

"But we can take the key, since Lucy is the only one who would be able to use it. Right Erza," said Zeba as Erza nodded.

Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Happy, and Erza returned to the guild by boat and train. Zeba however used her lightning to get to the guild before the others.

 _Chapter 4_

[Zeba's Pov]

Sometime has passed since Team Natsu got in trouble with the S-class mission. Lucy, Natsu, Happy, and Gray were luck that they weren't kicked out of the guild. Everything returned to normal until someone destroyed the guild hall. Natsu was complaining about not finding out who destroyed our guild hall.

"Natsu just shut up already! It is going to be hard to find out who did this. The list is long, unless they attack one of us or left some sort of guild mark for us to follow. We won't do a thing," I said very pissed off.

I really wanted to find out who did this as well. That night Gramps suggested that we don't stay by ourselves and have someone stay with another, unless we were an S-class or higher wizard. I would have like to be with Laxus because of the situation, but his team and him were gone on a mission. So I chose to go home, and on my way I thought about who might want to destroy our guild.

[No one's Pov]

The next morning Zeba overheard some of the towns people saying someone beaten up three people and left them hung up in the park. Zeba ran for the park. On the way she met up with Team Natsu. When they all arrived at the park, they had to push through the crowd that formed around a big tree. What they saw shocked them, hanging on the tree was Team Shadowgear. Team Shadowgear was Levy, Jet, and Droy. Makarov showed up shortly after Zeba and Team Natsu did. And on Levy's stomach was the guild symbol for the guild called Phantom Lord. Makarov told Erza to go gather every member of Fairy Tail cause they were going to war with Phantom Lord.

"Natsu, Zeba I want you to go against the Phantom Lord's Iron dragon slayer. Do I make myself clear?" said Makarov. Zeba and Natsu nodded to him as they approach the guild hall of Phantom Lord.

Natsu and Zeba broke down the double doors to Phantom Lord's guild hall. And the Phantom Lord members were confuse as hell, but backed up slightly when they saw it was Fairy Tail. Makarov went straight for the Phantom Lord master.

"Well, well looks like some little fairies showed up. This will be fun," someone said from up on top of the beams.

Zeba and Natsu looked up, and saw a guy with wild long black hair and red eyes. He wore a smirk on his face, dark color clothes and piercings.

"I'm so glad you got my invite to our guild," said the man.

"You're the one who attacked Levy and her teammates!" yelled Natsu.

"You must be Salamander and Zeba of dragons," said the man.

"Yes we are. And you must be Gajeel Redfox the iron dragon slayer also know as Gajeel Blacksteel," said Zeba.

"I'm surprised you know who I am, but then again what do you expect from Zeba of dragons. The two of you are worthy opponents to fight," said Gajeel.

Everyone began to fight, but ended quickly when Makarov came falling down and he was not doing to well. Fairy Tail was force to retreat. Before Natsu and Zeba left they both knew something was wrong. Lucy had stayed behind to help look after Levy, Jet, and Droy.

[Natsu's Pov]

Damn the Phantom Lord, why in the hell did they bring Lucy here. Zeba looks pissed off like me, but she seems to have grab one of their members. And boyis he scared, but good thing he is taking us to Lucy.

"She's up there in that tower," said the member of Phantom Lord as he pointed up at the tower.

We looked up and saw Lucy standing on the edge with her back to us. Lucy then jumps from the edge while yelling my name. Both Zeba and I ran towards her. Zeba used her earth magic to give me a boost, so I could catch Lucy. After catching Lucy, we headed back home to see what happen to Gramps.

 _Chapter 5_

[Natsu's Pov]

Gramps is still not doing any good. From what I heard one of the elemental four from Phantom Lord took his magic away and now its floating somewhere in the wind. Unless Gramps's magic is gathered and brought back to him, he may die. Lucy also explained how she ended up at Phantom Lord.

"Hey Natsu," Lucy said getting my attention.

"Yeah Luce?" I responded.

'What is Zeba doing?" asked Lucy as she pointed at Zeba.

I looked over to Zeba to see her in a meditation position. I have seen her like this before a couple of times.

"She is trying to figure out where Gramps's magic is, then she is most likely going to try gather it by using her magic from here. If she can do that then Gramps will be okay," I answered.

"How? I know she is an S-class wizard, but doesn't she use lightning magic. It just doesn't make any sense," said Lucy.

"Zeba has lots of different types magic, sure she can use lightning. She can also use earth, air, fire, water, ice and shadow magic. And all her magic is dragon slayer magic," I said.

"Aye and that's why she is called Zeba of dragons," said Happy.

"Wow than she is really strong," Lucy said.

"Yes and no one makes her mad. Everyone is more afraid of her than me," said Erza.

"Really?" asked Lucy.

"Yeah, even Gramps is afraid of her when she is mad. And its the reason everyone tries to stay on her good side," said  
Gray.

[No one's Pov]

Out of no where Zeba was standing up and letting out an animal-like growl. Everyone in Fairy Tail stared at her as she slowly walked outside. They followed her outside; Zeba stood on the beach looking out towards the ocean. Soon Fairy Tail sees the guild hall of Phantom Lord flying through the air towards them.

"No way! Their guild hall can fly!" someone yelled.

"Get ready, they came for a fight. And none of us should let them win. Got it," said Zeba.

Everyone nodded and got ready to fight against Phantom Lord again. And no one was going to hold back in the fight. Of course Natsu being Natsu had Happy take him to the Phantom Lord guild. Shortly after he got inside, their guild hall transformed into a giant robot.

"That's not good for Natsu and his motion sickness. Hey Zeba can't you do anything for Natsu?" asked Elfman.

"Yeah I can, but the rest of you will have to fight without me. Will all of you be alright without me?" Zeba said.

"Yeah we will be alright without you. Now go Zeba," said Erza.

Zeba nodded and went to help Natsu, leaving behind Fairy Tail to defend everything.

 _Chapter 6_

[Zeba's Pov]

Everything in Fairy Tail has pretty much returned to normal now. During the fight against Phantom Lord Gramps showed up and back to normal, magic and all. Some how his magic returned to him. We also manage to defeat Phantom Lord, but shortly after defeating them the Ruin Knights showed up. It was pretty funny when they showed up, Natsu tried to get away from them by running and of course Happy flying next to him. However no one can run away from the Ruin Knights, not even I can while using my magic. I yelled at Natsu and Happy for trying to run away from the Ruin Knights. And me being me, I ended knocking Natsu and Happy out while they were still trapped in the Ruin Knights' magic. I even scared some of the Ruin Knights. Soon Gramps began to cry and for no reason (that I could think of), but everyone in Fairy Tail were taken to a camp and questioned about what happened with Phantom Lord. It got really annoying with the knights asking the same questions over and over, again and again, day after day. I was starting to get pissed off rather quickly, luckily Mirajane asked about letting me go walking to keep me calm. The allowed it as long as a knight was with me. We stayed at the camp for about a week before we were released, however Gramps had to go to the magic council for a trial. We even began to rebuild our guild, from what Mira (Mirajane for short) told me we are even expanding the guild.

[Natsu's Pov]

After my fight with Gajeel, I asked how he learned dragon slayer magic. He told me he learned from a dragon like me, his dragon disappeared the same day Ingeel disappeared. There is one thing I didn't think about until I had talked to Gajeel. And that was Zeba, how did she learn dragon slayer magic. So I went looking for Zeba to ask her. I found her pretty quickly; she was talking to Loke.

"Hey Zeba, Loke," I said as I approach.

"Hey Natsu," Loke and Zeba said at the same time.

"Whats up guys?" I asked.

"Nothing much. But Loke has asked me to get Lucy's keys to her for him," said Zeba.

"Really?" I asked again.

"Yeah, I was walking around town when I saw these keys. When I picked them up, I recongized them as Lucy's keys. Well I better get going," said Loke.

"Alright see ya later," Zeba and I said at the same time.

"Is there anything you need Natsu?" Zeba asked me.

"I wanted to ask how you learneed dragon slayer magic," I answered.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know how I learned dragon slayer magic. All I remember is learning magic from my mom and dad before they disappeared. Why?" Zeba spoke.

"Well both Gajeel and me learned from dragons, but our dragons disappeared July 7th 7 years ago. I was also wondering about since you're a dragon slayer as well and I thought you might know something," I said.

"I'm sorry I can't help you, but ever since Gramps found me I have been looking for my parents or any one who knows about them," said Zeba with a distanced look on her face.

"How about this when I'm on missions and I hear anything on your parents, I will let you know. And if you hear anything on Ingeel, you let me know. Agree," I said with a toothy grin.

"I can agree to that," Zeba said with a smile.

"Oh, I will take Lucy's keys to her. I planned on checking up on her anyway," I said and she handed me Lucy's keys.

 _Chapter 7_

[Zeba's Pov]

I heard from Erza that Lucy had returned to her father and broke off all ties with her father. And the rest of Team Natsu thought she wasn't going return to Fairy Tail. So they went after her, but when they got there the saw Lucy leaving her father's home. And what surprise me the most is that Erza, Natsu, and Gray were shocked at how much land Lucy's father had. I'm currently sitting next Lucy drinking some beer.

"So Lucy, were any of your spirits mad at you for dropping their keys?" asked Mira.

"Yeah they were, especially one spirit. Just thinking about it makes my butt hurt," said Lucy.

"I take it that you have a spirit that hates you to no end," I said.

"Yeah I do, but before I got that spirit. She belonged to my mom," said Lucy.

"Wow you must have a pretty good mom," I said.

"She was a really good mom, I miss her a lot. However I know she is watching over me," Lucy said.

"Man that has to be hard, losing your mom. You're still lucky unlike me," I said with a sad look.

Before Lucy could say anything Natsu (who happen to be standing behind Lucy) was hit by a barrel. Which was thrown by Erza, and she was standing in front of Laxus.

"Why don't you say that again so everyone can hear you!" Erza yelled.

I looked at Laxus, trying to figure out what he said that made Erza so mad.

"I don't mind saying what I think of all these weaklings. Their all a bunch of weak cowards. Cause the days are counting down til I become master, and when I become master all the weaklings are leaving. Starting with Miss wanna be princess," said Laxus.

"Enough Laxus, the master said that no one is to be blamed for what happen," said Mira.

"Why should I listen to the old man? I don't care about what he says," said Laxus.

"Is that the reason why you didn't help the guild? The reason why you told Zeba you were going on a mission?" Mira asked Laxus.

Laxus opened his mouth to say something, when Natsu tried to punch him. I don't know what happen after that, because I zoned out. Laxus had lied to me, but why did he lie to me. The two of us have been friends since we were kids. When we were kids we made a promise to each other to never lie to one another; however he just lied to me about going on a mission.

"Zeba?" Mira said snapping me back to reality.

"Yeah Mira," I responded to her.

"You alright? I know Laxus has never lied to you before," said Mira.

"Yeah, I think I should go on a mission. To get my mind off Laxus," I said getting up from my seat.

 _Chapter 8_

[Lucy's Pov]

I notice after my team and I returned from a mission that Zeba was gone.

"Hey Mira, do you know where Zeba went?" I asked.

"She went on an S-class mission after you guys left for yours. Why?" said Mira.

"I wanted to ask her what she meant for me being luckier than her," I replied.

"Well believe it or not Zeba has very little memories of her parents. Master Makarov found her wondering through the forest on his way back from a meeting among other guild masters. She knew magic as such a young age, but had no idea how she learned it. So the master brought her to Fairy Tail, where she join and became instant friends with Laxus. She also began to look for her family around that time too," said Mira.

"Wow that is unbelievable," I said while Mira nodded.

"So tell me, are Laxus and Zeba going out?" I asked.

"No they aren't, but Zeba does like Laxus. I can tell you that she will deny the fact she likes him," said Natsu as he approach Mira and me.

"How do you know that, Natsu?" I asked.

"Everyone in Fairy Tail except for Laxus, knows Zeba has a crush on him. And everyone but Zeba knows Laxus has a crush on her," Mira answered.

"I didn't even know until know," I said.

 _Chapter 9_

[No one's Pov]

Some time has pass since the whole Laxus thing happened and Zeba returned from her mission. However Zeba has been avoiding Laxus. Whenever Laxus is in the guild, Zeba stays away. And when Laxus wasn't in the guild, Zeba was there. There has even been a few times where Laxus has returned from a mission faster than expected, he even has tried talking to her. However Zeba just runs out of the guild and away from Laxus. Lets just say everyone in Fairy Tail was getting tired of what was going on between Laxus and Zeba.

[Erza's Pov]

"Alright something has to be done about Laxus and Zeba," Levy says to everyone.

There is a small group of us trying to figure out what we should do about Zeba and Laxus to make up and admit there feelings to each other. The group is Levy, Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Mira, Cana, the master, Happy, and myself.

"Maybe we should tie them up and put them in a room together," Natsu suggested.

"You're an idiot Natsu, none of us will be able to get Zeba and Laxus tied up. Laxus will use his lightning to go else where and Zeba will use who knows what to stop us," said Gray.

"It sounded like a good idea," said Lucy.

"Maybe we should get them drunk," suggested Cana.

"If they get drunk then they won't remember anything," said Happy.

"Maybe we should send them on a mission together," Mira suggested.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Mira. All we need is a good mission for them," I said.

"Yes we do and I can order them both to go on the mission. And I know the perfect mission for them," said the master.

"Alright then its settled. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Happy you four go get Zeba. While Mira, Cana, Levy, and myself will go get Laxus. And master we will send them to your office," I said.

Everyone nodded and we went our different ways.

[Laxus's Pov]

What in the world does the old geezer want from me. It better be good, or is he retiring and making me the next master. Now that is worth seeing the old man. I knocked on the door before entering.

"Ah Laxus, you're here good. Now we just need to wait," said the old man.

"Wait for what?" I asked.

"For someone else and no more questions until they get here," he said to me.

So I leaned on one of the walls in the office wondering what might be going on.

[Zeba's Pov]

I was sitting at my house wanting a day of no Laxus or anything else. All I want is a relaxing day to try to get Laxus off my mind. I had laid down for a nap, when someone started to bang on my door. When I opened my door I was surprised to see Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Happy there.

"What are you four doing here?" I asked them.

"Gramps asked us to come get you," said Natsu.

"For what?" I asked again.

"We don't know," said Lucy.

"Fine give me a second to take care of somethings," I said.

I closed my front door, and walked to my bedroom to change into my usual outfit. I grabbed my bag that always held my papers I used to look for my parents. Then I walked out of my house with the four members of Team Natsu and headed for the guild hall.

~Small time skip~

We finally arrived at the guild hall, and I was told by Mira that Gramps was in his office waiting for me. So I headed to his office, I simply knocked on the door twice and waited for Gramps to say come in. After he said come in, I opened the door and walked in. What surprised me was seeing Laxus there, but I turned my attention to Gramps to see what he wanted.

"Good, now that Zeba is here we can get right down to business. The reason why I called for both of you is that I am sending both of you on a mission," said Gramps.

"What?! Why are you sending us on a mission?" Laxus asked.

"The mission is an S-class, and I am wanting two of Fairy Tail's strongest wizards on this mission. And I am sick and tired of both your behaviors. If something happened while I was being tried by the magic council, then fix it while your on this mission. Do I make myself clear?" Gramps said.

"Yes," Laxus and I said at the same time.

"Good, now here is the information of the mission and tickets for the train. Your train leaves in half an hour," Gramps said.

We nodded to what he said and left to pack quickly for our mission and meet at the train station.

[Laxus's Pov]

Zeba never even looked at me when the old man told us we were being sent on a mission together. And she only spoke when the old man asked if we understood of what he told us. Before this mission is over I am going to find out why she has be avoiding me.

 _Chapter 10_

[Zeba's Pov]

Laxus and I have been riding the train for the past 4 hours, and neither one of us has spoken. Laxus has been staring at me the entire time, and I have avoided his gaze the entire time as well. This silence needs to stop.

"You gonna tell me why you have been avoiding me?" Laxus asked me.

"Try that you lied to me and that makes me not able to trust you completely," I replied to Laxus.

"I said that I was on a mission so I didn't have to deal with the Phantom Lord. Wasn't my fight so why would I help them," said Laxus.

"Try that we are all family. And family sticks together no matter what," I said.

"We aren't family, no one shares the same blood. So how are we family?" Laxus said with an angry look on his face.

"You may not see them as family, but its the closest thing I have. I don't even know who my family is," I almost yelled.

[Laxus's Pov]

That's right, Zeba has no idea who her family is. The old man found her and brought her to Fairy Tail. And that is the closest thing she has for a family, I about forgot that.

"I about forgot that. You see Fairy Tail as your family, how stupid of me. You would be willing to give up your life for your family," I said while I looked at Zeba.

She was on the verge of tears from what she said. Since I was sitting across from her, I stood up and moved to sit next to her. Once I sat down again, I pulled Zeba into a hug and held her close.

"I'm sorry for lying to you," I said.

"I will forgive you as long as you promise to never lie to me again," Zeba said.

"I promise I will never lie to you again and if I do you can leave me," I said.

"Why did you say that last part?" Zeba asked.

"Because I love you," I responded.

[Zeba's Pov]

I can't believe what I just heard from Laxus. He said he loves me, I never knew Laxus had the same feelings for me as I do for him. I quickly pulled Laxus into a hug since he let go of me, because of my silence.

"I love you too, Laxus. I always have and always will," I said quietly into his ear.

We pulled away from each other slightly, but quickly closed the gap as we kissed each other. After our kiss my head rested on Laxus's shoulder and Laxus's arm wrapped around my waist, and we stayed that way for the rest of the train ride.

 _Chapter 11_

[No one's Pov]

Laxus and Zeba manage to complete their mission three hours after they arrived at their destination. So by time they reached a hotel it was late at night.

"Good evening, how may I help you?" said the hotel desk clerk.

"We need a place to sleep tonight," Laxus said.

"Alight let me see what rooms we have available," said the clerk.

The clerk walked away for a few minutes, and then returned to the desk.

"We have only one room left," said the clerk.

"Very well we will take it," said Zeba.

"Will the two of you be fine sharing a bed? If not we can send up a small cot," said the clerk.

"That won't be necessary. My girlfriend and I can share a bed," said. Laxus as wrapped an arm around Zeba's waist.

"Very well then, you can pay when you check out. Your room number is 84 and here is your key," said the clerk.

Zeba took the key and headed to the hotel room with Laxus.

[Zeba's Pov]

As we walked into our hotel room, I couldn't stop smiling. I was so happy that Laxus called me his girlfriend, and I am glad to call Laxus my boyfriend.

"If you keep smiling like that than your face is going to split in two," said Laxus as he sat in a chair.

"I can't help it, I'm just so happy. I wonder how everyone will react when they learn of our relationship," I said as I sat on the bed.

"Don't know how they will react, but I could careless on how they would react. If anyone tries to take you away from me they will be hurt badly," Laxus said.

"I figured you would say that, but tonight might be awkward. Do you think so?" I said.

"I don't think it will be awkward. Why do you say that?" Laxus says.

"Well I never shared a bed with a guy before," I said with a bright blush on my cheeks.

[Laxus's Pov]

Now that has surprised me. I have seen Zeba date a lot of guys, but I never thought she hasn't slept with a guy before.

"So all those guys you went out with was for nothing?" I asked.

"I went out with those guys to make you jealous," Zeba said.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yes really; please don't be mad at me," said Zeba.

"Well it worked," I said.

"Huh," Zeba said while looking confused.

"You made me jealous of all those guys you went out with," I said.

Zeba then laughed while falling backwards onto the bed. I chuckled along with her, seeing her with me is only something I ever dreamed about.

"Time to get some sleep, Zeba. We have a long day of travel ahead of us," I said.

"Alright just let me go change into some pj's and you do the same," Zeba said as she grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom in our hotel room.

I did what Zeba said, and changed into some pj's pants. And laid down on the bed waiting for Zeba. After a few minutes she came out of the bathroom wearing a red tank top and black shorts. She then climbed into bed next to me, ready to go to sleep. I rolled over to my side so I was facing Zeba. Her back was facing me, so I reached my arm over and pulled her towards me. Of course she let out a shriek when I pulled her over, Zeba rolls over so she was facing me. She smiles at me then closes her eyes to go to sleep, and I followed suit into a peaceful sleep. And know Zeba was next me as I slept.

 _Chapter 12_

[Zeba's Pov]

When morning came the next day I woke up with Laxus on his back, an arm wrapped around my waist and my head on Laxus's chest. I tried to get out of bed, but when I moved Laxus's arm tighten around my waist. I even tried to lift his arm off my waist, but his arm wouldn't budge. So I chose to wait until Laxus woke up. To tell the truth, I could get use to sleeping next to Laxus and waking up in his arms. I know Laxus acts like a jerk to some other people, but he can be a kind, caring person sometimes. As time passed the morning grew later, and Laxus hasn't even woken up yet.

"Laxus wake up," I said as I shook Laxus's shoulder.

"Five more minutes grandpa," Laxus mumbled.

I giggled and shook my head at what Laxus had just said.

"I'm not your grandpa. I am your girlfriend, silly. Now get up its almost noon," I said.

Laxus then opened his eyes and looked at me. He was silent for a few moments, trying to register where he was before saying anything.

"Good morning Zeba," he said.

"You know its almost noon, right?" I said.

"I do now," Laxus responded as her chuckled and I giggle.

"Come on silly head, time to get up. We still have to get a train to go home," I said as I grabbed some clean clothes and headed for the bathroom.

[No one's Pov]

Within an hour Zeba and Laxus had left their hotel, and stopped at a diner to get some brunch before going to the train station. Of course neither one of them knew of the plan that worked to get them together. The train took 5 hours to get them to Magnolia where Fairy Tail was. Before returning to the guild Laxus and Zeba stopped at their homes to drop off their bags. After that they walked hand-in-hand to the guild.

"Hey Laxus, when do you want to tell everyone that we are going out with each other?" Zeba asked.

"Honestly I don't know when to tell them," said Laxus.

"Well I can only imagine Gramps's reaction," Zeba said with a giggle.

"Don't remind me, but I don't want any one trying to hit on you. So we will let them figure out that we are together," said Laxus.

And they both continued on their way to the guild, happily as they can be.

 _Chapter 13_

[Mirajane's Pov]

Erza, Levy, Cana, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Happy, the master, and I were at the bar waiting for Laxus and Zeba to return from their mission. Knowing them their mission is most likely completed by now, and will be back today or tomorrow.

"Do you think our plan worked?" Lucy asked.

"Most likely it didn't work. I bet that Zeba ignored Laxus the entire time," Natsu answered.

"I told you that we need to get them drunk," said Cana.

"No, maybe we should have went with Natsu's idea. It is still the best shot to get those two together," said Gray.

"Nonsense the master can still send them on another mission," I said.

"Mira is right about the mission idea," said Erza.

"We still have to make sure they don't catch us. Or else we can't get them together," the master said.

"Get who together?" someone said behind us.

We all yelped and turned around to see who it was. And it was Zeba and Laxus standing behind us. I noticed Laxus didn't have his arms crossed like usual, and I noticed Zeba standing close to Laxus. So I looked at their hands, and I was surprise to see the two of them hold each other hands.

"Are you two dating now?" I asked while looking at the two of them.

"Now what makes you ask that?" Laxus asked back.

"The fact that the two of you are holding hands," I said.

"What?!" yelled everyone else at the same time.

"Wow, only Mira noticed," said Zeba.

Everyone else began to look closely at them, and soon confirmed what Mirajane saw.

"Holy smokes, They're holding hands! The plan worked," Happy yelled.

"Plan?" Zeba said confused.

"What plan?" Laxus said as he began to look angry.

"Happy!" everyone and myself yelled.

"Alright start talking, what did Happy mean by 'the plan worked'?" said Zeba.

"Well you see, the eight of us were getting tired of the two of you not telling each other your feelings. And when Zeba began to ignore Laxus, we finally chose to do something about it. So we made a plan to get you two together," I explained to them.

"So the plan was to send us on a mission by ourselves," Zeba said.

"Yeah, but trust me when I say it was the best plan out of all of them," said Gray.

"What were the other plans?" Laxus asked.

"Cana suggested that we should get you two drunk," Levy said.

"And Natsu suggested to tie the two of you up and put you guys in a room together and leave you in there until you told each other your feelings," said Lucy.

"We thought over every idea very carefully," said Erza.

"Well I'm glad you guys chose the mission idea," said Zeba.

"Well I am glad for two things. One is for a wonderful job on the mission. And the second is the two of you finally getting together," said the master.

"Thanks Gramps," Zeba said.

"And I would like to see some grandchildren very soon," the master said with a huge grin.

Everyone and myself except for the master, Zeba, and Laxus had anime sweat drop. Zeba and Laxus had horrifed looks on their faces. After they recovered, Zeba had a blush as dark as Erza's hair on her face and Laxus had a light blush on his face. Lets just say that the master got an earful from Zeba and Laxus. And the master just kept smiling with a goofy grin on his face. We all knew he was happy that Zeba and Laxus were together just like the rest of us. Even despite the earful he got, nothing could really bring down his happy mood that day.

 _Chapter 14_

[Zeba's Pov]

It's been a few months since me and Laxus discovered about the plan that got us together. A lot of things have happen like shortly after Laxus and I started dating, I join his team the "Thunder God Tribe". Not long after that Gajeel and Juvia joined Fairy Tail. Everyone wasn't to happy about that happening. Laxus fought against Gajeel when he first joined, and he almost hit levy with his lightning. If it wasn't for Gajeel and I, Levy would have been hurt badly. I gave Laxus an earful about almost hitting Levy. And now its time for the S-class exams for our guild. Laxus and I are instructors for the exam. Gramps asked me to go to the first master's grave, and see how many people reach her grave. And since the first trails were over, it was only a matter of time before someone shows up. However a dark guild showed up and attacked us. I soon found Wendy, Gray, Erza, Natsu, and Lucy fighting the second master. I jumped in and started to fight with them as well. We fought long and hard, at some point in time I gave Natsu my lighting magic; making him a lighting flame dragon slayer. However, the second master hit me with a magic attack just right to knock me out. When I woke up, I saw Laxus next to me and Wendy healing up all his injuries.

"Nice to see you awake," Laxus said to me.

"Nice to see you too, Laxus. How long have I been out?" I spoke.

"A few hours, but thanks to you Natsu managed to defeat Hades (the second master). Just give me a minute and I will heal your injuries," Wendy said.

I nodded my head to what Wendy said. I remained relaxed so I could get some rest, before we all headed for the boat to return home. After some time had passed Wendy healed all my injuries, but had to lay down for a while for using so much magic. For me, I was still feeling tired from the fight so I chose to sleep some more.

[Laxus's Pov]

Zeba and Wendy had laid down to get some rest after what happen. Wendy really need the rest since she was healing everyone, and Zeba was still a bit tired from fighting. I'm just grateful that Zeba is alright, I don't know what I do if something happen to her.

"Wendy! When are you going to heal me?!" Natsu yelled as he came over to us.

"Shut up and be quiet, Natsu. Wendy is getting some rest from using a lot of her magic. And if Zeba wakes up because of you; she'll kick your ass," I said.

Natsu became quiet really quickly in the fear of waking up Zeba. And left to go fishing with Gildarts, which was nice. Since Natsu was gone almost everyone chose to get some sleep while we can. Sadly though Natsu came back 4 hours later with a basket full of fish. Zeba had woken up at the same time Natsu got back, so she started to help Mira cook the fish. Everyone was enjoying their free time, then Gildarts comes running into camp carrying Cana yelling for joy.

"What has you so happy, Gildarts?" asked Zeba.

"I just found out I have a daughter," Gildarts answered Zeba.

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted.

"And my daughter is Cana," said Gildarts.

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted again.

"You see when I first came to Fairy Tail, I was looking for my father. And I found him, but never had the courage to tell him. I might not have told him, until Lucy told me too. I'm glad that I did," said Cana.

"Well its a big surprise to all of us, that's for sure. We are glad to hear it," said Erza.

After that everyone began to chat and joke around with each other. Zeba, Mira, and Lisanna chose to make fish soup for everyone. Despite everything that happen, everyone has become stronger. Who knew it would end so quickly.

 _Chapter 15_

[Lucy's Pov]

Everything felt so right, everyone was enjoying themselves. Natsu and Gray would fight each other until Erza walked by. Then they would act like they never were fighting and were getting along perfectly. Mira, Lisanna, and Zeba were all talking and giggling every once in a while and make lunch for everyone. Laxus was sitting not too far away from Zeba with a small smile on his face. Gajeel was talking with Pantherlily and Levy. Wendy was healing anyone who needed it, with Carla next to her. Happy was trying to steal some fish, but Zeba would slap Happy's paw/hand away every time he tired. And everyone else was doing their own thing. However, before any knew what was going on Zeba, Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy stopped what they were doing. All they did was look up at the sky. As if they were looking for something.

"Oi, Natsu. Earth to Natsu, whats gotten into you?" Gray asked while waving his hand infront of Natsu's face.

"Wendy, whats going on?" Carla asked.

"Gajeel snap out of it," Levy said.

"Zeba, are you alright?" Mira asked.

Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, and Zeba didn't answer any of our questions. The master didn't have a single clue to what was going on with them. Then we heard something in the distance.

"What was that?" I asked.

"A dragon's roar," Zeba answered.

After Zeba said that another roar was heard. And everyone looked up to the sky. Coming down from the clouds was a black and blue colored dragon.

"It can't be him," Gildarts said.

"What do you mean by that, Gildarts?" the master asked.

"That dragon is Acnologia. A dragon of pure evil," Gildarts answered.

Everyone stared at Gildarts for moment.

"How do you know that?" asked Laxus.

"I fought against that dragon when I was on my 100 year mission I took, and I barely escaped from him. I nearly lost my life. There is a legend saying that Acnologia was once a dragon slayer and by bathing in the blood of the dragons he killed he turned into a dragon himself," said Gildarts.

Just then Acnologia landed in front of us. All of us except for Zeba took a step back. Next thing I know Acnologia roared again, all of us was sent flying. When I got up, I saw that our camp was destroyed.

"Was that an attack?" Natsu asked as he got up.

"No, that was just a roar. He is just playing with us. Now run! Get to the Ship!" Gildarts said.

We all began to run except for Zeba. She just stayed where she was on the ground, staring at Acnologia. Luckily Gildarts notice this, and grabs her off the ground. He passes Zeba to Laxus as we run for the ship. Unfortunately, Acnologia jumped in front of us leaving us no way to get to the ship.

[Zeba's Pov]

Why do I have this feeling of fear running though me? Why am I afraid of this dragon? Why am I getting this feeling to transform into my true form? I can feel myself being carried as I think over these questions that race through my head. I finally snapped out of my thoughts when whoever was carrying me stopped. I looked up to see that Laxus was carrying me, then I turned my head to see Acnologia was in front of us. Acnologia swiped his claw at Laxus and I; his claw knocked me out of Laxus' arms. I ended up on the ground for a moment before being lifted by Acnologia. He held me in his claw, and began to crush me in his grip. I could hear everyone call out my name. Next thing I know lightning, fire, water, shadow, earth, air, and ice began to surround me. I knew what was happening, I was transforming into my true form, and everyone would see what I truly am. Acnologia dropped me from his grasp, because Gramps transformed into his giant form and attacked Acnologia. As my body began to glow, Laxus ran over to me. However, he stopped when he saw my body changing into a different form. My skin became scales, wings sprouted from the back of my shoulders, I grew a tail and horns, my nails grew and changed into talons, and finally my body changed to about the same size as Acnologia. After my transformation was complete I gave a mighty roar, everyone could see what I have become. I didn't bother to look behind me to see my friends' faces, I only stared at Acnologia.

"What the hell is going on?! Why does Zeba look like a dragon?!" Natsu yelled out.

"It doesn't matter now get to the ship, now. I will hold off Acnologia," Gramps said.

Natsu was about to protest, but Gildarts grabbed him and telling everyone to get moving. I heard them leave, but I stayed put. I could not face them after what just happened. So I prepared to attack Acnologia, so Gramps could get away and flee with the others.

"What are you waiting for Zeba? Get out of here!" Gramps said.

"I'm not letting you die fighting this dragon, besides. How can I remain a Fairy Tail member after this. I lied to all of you, I made you think I was human. When I truly am a dragon," I said.

"That does not matter, you showed us who you are. You care for your guildmate and everyone you hold dear. Fairy Tail is family no matter what someone has done or who they killed," said Gramps.

That surprised me, but there was no way I was going to leave Gramps here. Besides I could hear everyone coming back to help. Acnologia threw Gramps on to his back, and that is when I attacked.

"What are you doing?! I told you to run!" Gramps yelled.

I ignored him and continued to fight Acnologia. Natsu soon jumped in as well, and closely followed by everyone else.

"Sorry Gramps but none of us don't want to leave you behind. Beside if you're staying then so are we," Natsu said.

After Natsu said that we continued to fight Acnologia together. Soon Gajeel, Wendy, Natsu, and I attacked Acnologia with our dragon roar attacks. The attack hit Acnologia dead on, and we thought the fight was over. However, when the smoke cleared Acnologia was still standing and unscratched. Before any of us could try to figure out how to defeat Acnologia, he spread his wings and took to the sky.

"He's preparing to attack us. If that attack hits the island, then we are good as dead. We should have gotten off the island when we had the chance to," said Gildarts.

"What if you use a protection spell on all of us? Wouldn't we be able to survive that way?" Wendy asked.

"Maybe, Levy and I are the only ones who could cast the spell and we don't have enough magical energy to do that," said Freed.

"Then we will give you the magic energy to use the protection spell," I said as I lowered my head to them.

Everyone agreed to try it, so we formed a circle and everyone held hands. Laxus and Gramps put their hands on both sides of my head since I was in between them. Levy and Freed began to work on casting the spell. Within a few minutes Acnologia attacked us with his breath attack. And that is the last thing we all remembered.

 _Chapter 16_

[No one's Pov]

Since Acnologia's attack on the island where the Fairy Tail was having their S-class exam, no one was found. And 7 years passed by. However, a called Blue Pegasus went to Fairy Tail and told them that they were getting readings where the island was last seen. So a small number of Fairy Tail members (what was left of Fairy Tail) got on a ship and headed for the island's last know location. When they arrived, they saw no island in sight. However, the soon saw a girl appear out of no where and she was standing on the water. The girl then raised her arms up over her head and the water began to glow. Within minutes the island where the first Fairy Tail master's grave was had appeared. The Fairy Tail members quickly rushed to shore, when they got to shore the girl was in front of them. The girl turns around and walks into the forest behind her and the Fairy Tail members followed her as quickly as they could. However, they lost her as fast as she came and then they spotted some pink hair. They went over to the spot, and saw it was Natsu. As they try to wake up Natsu, the Fairy Tail members began to find everyone else one by one. Until they notice Zeba was still missing.

"Wait, where is Zeba?" asked Jet (one of the members that was not one the island 7 years ago).

"She must be around here somewhere, but when you guys see her don't freak out. Okay," Natsu said.

"Okay, but why?" asked Droy (another member that was not on the island 7 years ago).

"You will see soon," said Gray.

After that was said everyone began to look for Zeba. Soon they came to the beach where Acnologia last attacked them. Everyone walked on to the beach, then Levy and Lucy tripped over something. Levy and Lucy looked at what they tripped over, and gasped. Everyone else looked and saw what they had gasped at. Lucy had tripped over a talon, and Levy had tripped over a nose with a horn on it.

"Zeba!" the members of Fairy Tail that where on the island 7 years ago yelled.

To the other members (one the were not on the island) were going crazy. However, the nose began to move up and off the ground. When the dirt fell down, the members (one not frozen) soon saw and dragon. The dragonsneezed two times before looking around itself.

"Glad to see your alright, Zeba. We were a bit concern when we couldn't find you," Natsu said to the dragon.

"Wait, that is Zeba? What happened to her?" asked Bisca.

"Thats a funny story to be told," said Lucy.

Zeba (the dragon if you didn't know by now) stood up and shook herself, to get rid of all the dirt on her.

"It's nice to know we are all alive, but what happened. The last thing I remember was Acnologia's attack heading for us," said Zeba.

"Now that you mention it, why does everyone look older besides us?" asked Bickslow.

"That's because its been 7 years since you last saw us," answered Alzack.

"But how?" asked Levy.

"By a spell," answered someone behind them.

Everyone looked behind them and saw a girl (the same girl from earlier).

"It's you!" said Max.

"Wait, you know that girl?" asked Erza.

"Not really, but that girl lead us to you guys. And for some reason the island appeared when we saw her," said Max.

"That my children is someone important to Fairy Tail," said Makarov.

"Who is that?" asked Laxus.

"The first master of Fairy Tail," answered Makarov.

"WHAT!" everyone shouted.

The first master just giggled at all of them, because of their reaction.

"Okay, lets get back to what we were talking about before. First Master, what did you mean by a spell? Are you referring to the spell Levy and Freed were trying to cast?" asked Zeba.

"No I was not speaking of the spell you were trying to use. I turned your bonds of friendship into magic. Which activated one of the three grand fairy spells. Fairy Sphere is the spell that protected you from Acnologia's attack, and froze all of you in time for 7 years. I can rest easily once again just knowing all of you are safe," said the first master.

After she finished speaking and explaining everything, she disappeared once again.

"Well today was just filled with surprises. Lets go home and surprise the rest of Fairy Tail," said Jet and everyone agreed with Jet and headed back for the ship to return home.

 _Chapter 17_

[Zeba's Pov]

A few weeks have passed since we returned home. All the members of Fairy Tail have now learned I am a dragon. I am very surprised that everyone does not care I am a dragon, but I'm not sure about Laxus though. Laxus and I have not spoken to each other since we got back. I'm pretty sure everyone was planning on getting us alone together. And I guessed right, they manage to get us in the cellar. Good thing they left food and drinks for us. For the first two and half hours of Laxus and I being in the cellar was in complete silence. I soon got tired of the silence.

"Laxus, is there a reason why you are not speaking to me?" I asked.

"No, I have been thinking a lot lately. I didn't mean to stop talking to you. Besides I care deeply for you and you're my girlfriend," spoke Laxus.

"Well I'm glad to hear that," I said.

After that Laxus ad I continued to talk for 12 ½ hours, which was surprising. During those 12 ½ hours Laxus chose to ask me to marry him. After a few more hours we heard the cellar doors being unlocked (since we were locked in). The two of us walked out of the cellar, and four everyone as far back from the cellar as possible.

"Sorry for leaving you guys locked in the cellar for so long. We kinda forgot about after a while," said Mirajane.

Laxus and I just smiled at everyone in the guild. Our smiles scared everyone, together we walked out for the guild hand-in-hand.

[Erza's Pov]

"That could have been much worse for us," I said.

"That is true. I wonder what happened down there," said Gray.

Everyone agreed with Gray, before leaving the guild themselves.

 _Chapter 18_

[Laxus's Pov]

A couple days after being locked in the cellar with Zeba, we told everyone at the guild that we are getting married. That surprised everyone, and Gramps started crying about Zeba and I. We had our wedding about a month after being locked up in the cellar, shortly afterward the Grand Magic Games came. Gramps made two teams for the games team A member were Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Wendy, and Elfman. Team B members were Gajeel, Mirajana, Juvia, Cana, Zeba, and I. After the teams were made everyone went to the capitol. After arriving at the capitol Zeba and I chose to wonder around. We eventually found Natsu getting angry about something, and went to go see.

"Natsu, what is going on?" Zeba asked.

"These two assholes killed their dragons in cold blood," Natsu mumbled.

In front of Natsu were two boys, one had blonde and the other had black.

"What the hell did you two say to Natsu to get him pissed off?" asked Zeba (since she missed what Natsu had said).

The two boy repeated what they said, which started to piss Zeba off. They were about to saying something else as well, but were stopped.

"Sting, Rogue that is enough. The master said no fighting any other guilds until after the games have began," said a girl coming up behind Sting and Rogue.

"Fine, Arydan have it your way. See you fairy losers around," said Sting.

Sting and Rogue left, but the Arydan girl stayed behind. Arydan was like Zeba, but her hair was purple. She wore a hoodie that was blue and silver, blue shorts, and silver sandals, and had scars across her arms.

"I apologize for my guild mates action. I am Arydan Ikkan a sand dragon slayer," Arydan said.

[Zeba's Pov]

Something about Arydan felt fimilar, but I couldn't place my finger on it.

"You came at the right time or else your friends would most likely be dead," I said.

"Kos ulaakei wo hi los um uv voz jul um hi fen siiv tir fos hi los ahrk krii hi," Arydan said and left. {What she said was "Be careful who are around or else humans around you will find out what you are and kill you".

I gasped hearing those words from her. Laxus, Lucy, Happy, and Natsu looked at me with confused looks. I finally realized why Arydan felt fimilar to me.

"What wrong Zeba?" Laxus asked as we walked away.

"Arydan is no dragon slayer," I said.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Lucy.

"She is a dragon like me and only can control sand," I whispered.

They all gasped at what I told them.

"But what did she say and in what language?" asked Natsu.

"She said be careful who are around or else humans around you will find out what you are and kill you. And the language she spoke in was dragon tongue," I replied.

After that we returned to toe hotel out guild was staying at. We told everyone that we found another dragon hiding in a guild like me, Gramps told us of us to be careful around Arydan. And we prepared for the games that were about to take place.

 _Chapter 19_

[Zeba's Pov]

The Grand Magic Games have been intense, and now we are at the second to last round before the semi-final round. This round is one-on-one fighting matches. And its my turn to fight this round.

[No one's Pov]

"Ladies and Gentlemen our next match is Zeba Dreyar of Fairy Tail Team B against Arydan Ikkan of Sabertooth," said Chapati Lola into his mircophone.

"And joining me is Yajima and Mato," spoke Chapati.

"Yajima and Mato who do you think might win this match?" asked Chapti.

"It's hard to say Chapati. If memory serves me right the past few games Arydan is a dragon slayer, and has been undefeated for sometime. And Zeba is a stron wizard as well," said Mato.

Yajima nodded at what Mato said.

"So if I had to bet on who would win it would be Arydan," spoke Mato again.

"I would say other wise," Yajima finally spoke.

"Why is that?" Chapati and Mato asked at the same time.

"Zeba Dreyar is also a dragon slayer, and has the power of a SS-class wizard. So this battle could go either way," replied Yajima.

Mato and Chapati nodded to what Yajima said.

"Let the match begin," Chapati shouted.

Immediately Zeba and Arydan got into fighting stance, and when the gong rung their fight began. Arydan threw the first punch, but Zeba dodge and used one of the magic attack directly into Arydan's stomach. Arydan was sent flying into the nearest wall. She recovered quickly and sent an attack at Zeba. Before long Zeba used her breath magic attack, it hit Arydan andshe was knock out (since she was close enough to Zeba to get hit hard enough).

"incredible, Arydan has been knocked unconscious by Zeba. Leaving Zeba Dreyar the winner of this match," cried out Chapati.

The crowd that was watching the games went wild, and chanting Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail was beginning to win the games, but there still was a chance that they couldn't. And Fairy Tail know Sabertooth was going to be hard to defeat in order to win. There was no way they were going to give up without a fight.

 _Chapter 20_

[Zeba's Pov]

The Grand Magic Games are over, but trouble came right after. The one who caused this trouble was the future self of Rogue. Of course Natsu tried fighting him, watching Natsu fight future Rogue was unbelievable.

"Listen up everyone! There are 8 dragons! And there are 7 dragon slayers and 2 dragons on our side! Its time to fight back and save our future!" Natsu shouted.

Natsu's speech in couraged me to fight, so I began to transform. I wasn't the only one transforming so was Arydan.

[Natsu's Pov]

"I think you missed counted, you have no dragons on your side. And if you did have dragons you're still a dragon slayer short," said Future Rogue.

I smirked at Future Rogue, and then we both heard two roars coming up towards us.

"We do have two dragons, and their names are Zeba and Arydan. And I hear the last dragon slayer coming," I said.

And as I said that Zeba and Arydan appeared behind me. Zeba and Arydan went after the one I was on.

[No one's Pov]

The fight between dragon from the past and Zeba, Arydan, and the 7 dragon slayers was tough. Luckliy the last dragon returned to their time and now everyone wanted answers about Zeba and Arydan.

[Sting's Pov]

In front of me was a dragon with purple and blue scales, and scars on its legs/arm and back. And yet this dragon is suppose to be Arydan.

"I don't understand. How in the hell is Arydan and Zeba dragons?" I said.

"Zeba and Arydan are dragons, because its what they were born as. 7 years ago Fairy Tail found out Zeba was a dragon when Acnologia attacked us," said Laxus.

"But how did you know I was a dragon? When I first met anyone from Fairy Tail I was in my human form," spoke Arydan.

"Well that is easy, because Zeba told us that you were a dragon. She also told us to careful around you since we couldn't tell if you would hurt us or not," Happy had said.

[No one's Pov]

After that everything returned to normal mostly. Sabertooth had Sting as its new master. Arydan stayed in Sabertooth and married Sting, Arydan's and Zeba's secret was kept between Fairy Tail and Sabertooth (since they are the only ones that know). Life was good but Zeba was still looking for her family, and knew one day she will find them one. Not only that Laxus and Zeba ended up having twins a boy and a girl. Their names were Lei (boy) and Mariko (girl).

The End


End file.
